Certain beverage or food preparation machines use capsules containing ingredients to be extracted or to be dissolved; for other machines, the ingredients are stored and dosed automatically in the machine or else are added at the time of preparation of the drink.
Most coffee machines possess filling means that include a pump for liquid, usually water, which pumps the liquid from a source of water that is cold or indeed heated through heating means, such as a heating resistor, a thermoblock or the like.
Such machines are usually arranged to placed at some convenient location on a support surface in a kitchen or bar or in an office or in another suitable environment, typically close to the mains and to a source of water such as close to the kitchen sink, and are not easily movable. This is inconvenient when the machine or the supporting surface needs to be cleaned or the machine moved. When this happens, the user tends to seize the machine wherever he manages to find some gripping means, e.g. at the outlet nozzle, at the drip tray, by the machine's opening for the drip tray or waste ingredient container, under the machine's bottom . . . in an unreliable manner which may lead to dropping the machine or to the falling out/off of some movable parts of the machine, such as the already mentioned drip tray, waste ingredient collector or even the water reservoir.
Moveable coffee machine are already known. EP 1 878 368 discloses a beverage machine having a functional block that is rotatably mounted on a support base. The functional block can be designed to be removable from the support base. EP 1 864 598 discloses an autonomous beverage machine that can be mounted onto a docking station. The beverage machine is arranged to be operable whether connected to the docking station or disconnected therefrom.
However, there is still a need to provide a coffee machine arranged so that is can be easily lifted and/or carried around by a user.